New Beginnings
by SavedByTheOneTrueKing
Summary: Sequel to Albion's Coin- King Arthur has to juggle the responsibility's of maintaining a kingdom, and being a father. The prophecy had been fulfilled, but that doesn't mean their troubles are over. Fate still has plans for the King of Albion and the future of Camelot. It is only a matter of time.
1. Chapter 1 Of Pranks and War

**Author's Notes:**

 **Hello everyone! As promised, here is the second addition to Albion's Coin. So sorry for the wait, I just started a new job and haven't had much time for writing. I will do my best to post new chapters regularly. If you have not read Albion's Coin, you should read that story first before reading this one. I'm very excited for New Beginnings. Lots of surprises and unexpected turns are coming up in this next story of Merlin.**

* * *

Chapter 1. Of Pranks and War

The queen of Camelot sat in a rocking chair next to the fireplace in the chamber she shared with her husband. Relaxing with a book after a particularly long day, enjoying the silence of solitude. Gwen's quiet evening was interrupted when the door suddenly opened. A sheepish Arthur came striding in the room. Followed closely by a five year old Merlin. "Quick, let's hide behind the changing screen."

Gwen rolled her eyes. "What are you boys up too?"

"Uncle Gwaine is upset." Merlin's voice answered from behind the screen.

"What did you do?" Gwen asked with a sigh.

"What make you think it was our fault?" Arthur asked defensively.

"Because you wouldn't be hiding otherwise."

Before Arthur could say anything else, the man in question burst into the room. Indeed he did not look too happy. "Alright Gwen where are they?"

"Where are who?" she asked him playing dumb.

"Don't defend them Gwen. You know perfectly well who I'm talking about. A certain king and his trouble making son. Or another term I like to use, the devil's minions."

"What did they do this time? And why do you smell like," Gwen moved in closer to define the smell. "What is that? Egg?"

"Ah!" Gwaine said holing up his right index finger. "Yes Gwen, why indeed. Should I tell you or should your cowardly husband do it?"

"Arthur, Merlin, would you care to explain yourselves?" Gwen said crossing her arms.

"No." came the reply.

"Young man, you come out here right now. You too Arthur."

Eventually, both of them cautiously came out from behind their hiding spot. Arthur smiled nervously at the annoyed pair. More warily of Gwen then Gwaine.

"Who's going to start?" Gwen said.

"It was daddy's idea. Honest." Merlin said being the first to crack.

"Thanks a lot Merlin." Arthur told him.

"Your welcome." Merlin said cheerily, remembering his manners.

Gwaine quietly snickered. Gwen had to fight showing a smile. They were still in trouble. "Arthur?" Gwen prompted him to continue.

"Well. What if I told you it was father, son bonding time?"

Gwen still had her arms crossed.

"It was a harmless prank Gwen."

"You think cracking eggs in my helmet, and egg running down my neck is a harmless prank?" Gwaine stated.

"Well you needed a bath anyway."

Gwen gave a sharp look at Arthur. He wisely clamped his mouth shut.

"Alright young man, now you apologize to Uncle Gwaine."

"I'm sorry Uncle Gwaine."

He couldn't keep a straight face any longer. "Apology accepted." Gwen uncrossed her arms.

"Good. Will you tuck Merlin in Gwaine? I need to have a little talk with Arthur."

Gwaine poked his head up. "You're in trouble," he mouthed with a stupid grin on his face. Arthur rolled his eyes at the childishness displayed in his knight.

"Come on sport," Gwaine said lifting Merlin onto his shoulders. "Let's let mommy and daddy have a private 'discussion'.

"I'll be in, in a few minutes Merlin." Gwen said as they were about to leave.

"Okay." Merlin called back as Gwaine carried out the young prince.

Gwen crossed her arms again "Am I in trouble?" Arthur asked. She gave her husband a stern look. Arthur nodded to himself. "I'm in trouble."

"Arthur what were you thinking?"

"About what?" Arthur asked confused about the direction of the 'discussion'.

"You let Merlin into the Armory Arthur. He could have been badly hurt." Gwen said her voice slightly rising.

"I was with him the whole time Gwen. I did't let him touch anything."

"Anything?" Gwen said unconvinced.

"Well, I let him crack the eggs into the helmet." Arthur said snickering. He quickly became serious at the look Gwen shot him.

"Arthur."

"It was just a prank Gwen. Gwaine has Merlin do them all the time with him, I thought it would be fun for me and him to do one. That's all."

"That's all?"

"Yes, that's all. Plus, the look on Gwaine's face was priceless!" Arthur said laughing. The image of egg dripping on the side of Gwaine's face after he put the unsuspecting helmet on his head still fresh in his mind.

* * *

Gwaine walked down the hall with Merlin still on his shoulders.

"Uncle Gwaine?"

"Yes my young apprentice?"

Merlin always liked it when his favorite uncle called him apprentice. He didn't know what it meant, but it made him feel special. Uncle Gwaine didn't call anyone else that. "Are you still mad at me?" He knew Uncle Gwaine apologized to him because his mother was in the room. He thought that might have been the reason.

"No Merlin, I not mad at you."

"Promise?"

Gwaine chuckled. "I promise Merlin. I could never stay mad at you. I just wish I thought of the prank first."

* * *

 **I hope the first chapter was up to your expectations. Please leave reviews, they make my day.**


	2. Chapter 2 A Concerning Dream

Chapter 2. A Concerning Dream

Both of the Royals were waken up early by a certain young prince. Merlin quietly entered the room, and climbed onto the bed. Positioning himself on his knees, Merlin started to bounce up and down. "Wake up! Wake up!"

Gwen opened her eyes and stretched her arms. "Good morning Merlin."

Merlin crawled between his two parents in the bed. Gwen kissed his raven black hair. "Daddy's still sleeping. You should wake him up." Merlin's face lit up at the task.

Arthur was turned on his side away from Gwen. Merlin got back on his knees and shook his father's shoulder. Arthur groaned into his pillow. "It's too early Merlin. Go back to sleep."

"Wake up lazy daisy"

At that, Arthur sat right up. Merlin almost falling on top of his mother because of the sudden movement. Arthur was stole a quick glance at Gwen. She was surprised as well.

"Merlin?" Arthur questioned.

"Yes?"

"Where did you hear that phrase?"

"Uncle Gwaine told it to me." Arthur wasn't sure whether to be relived or disappointed. If Merlin was starting to remember something of his past life… Arthur didn't want to finish that thought. Although why his first memory would be lazy daisy, Arthur had no clue.

Merlin watched his father. He didn't know why he reacted that way. He thought lazy daisy was funny. Merlin wondered how Uncle Gwaine came up with the most bizarre things.

"Common daddy! Let's go, let's go!" Merlin said bouncing on the bed again.

"Alright Merlin."

* * *

What seemed like an eternity Merlin, they were finally ready to leave. Merlin wanted to leave sooner, although Gwen made him eat breakfast. Wolfing down the food, Gwen said they could go. The courtyard was busy with servants filling out their daily chores. Gwaine, Percival, and Leon stood next to their horses wearing brilliant red capes. Two servants stood next to Arthur's and Gwen's horses. The two royals appeared on the front steps. Merlin ran up to his uncles, Percival, the gentle giant, picked up the prince with complete ease. Hoisting him onto his shoulders. Merlin laughed with delight. Gwen held Arthur's arm as he escorted her down the steps. Arthur and Gwen watched as Percival spun Merlin around.

When the couple approached the knights, Percival lowered Merlin. The knights quickly mounted their horses. Merlin was impatient to leave. Arthur placed him on top of his own horse, as he got on behind. Promising Gwen not to go too fast. The horse's hooves echoed off the cobblestones as they rode out of the citadel.

The sun rose higher as the company was well on their way to Lake Avalon. At first, Arthur was against the idea Gwen had brought up. She had wanted to see the lake again. Saying they all needed time to get away. With a lot of persuasion, Gwen had managed to convince them. Leaving Camelot in Iseldir's capable hands for a few days. They were finally going.

After a few hours of riding, Arthur saw the glistening waters of the lake. Pained memories came upon him. Remembering when he laid his best friend in the boat. He heard the song the elves sang for Merlin. There were also good memories too. He remembered Merlin marrying Freya here. Arthur felt guilty for not thinking about her sooner. He didn't know if she was still tied to Avalon, or if she was able to go with Merlin wherever he went after death.

When the company got to the lake's shore, Arthur stopped his horse. First helping Merlin down before helping Gwen. Who didn't really need assistance, both she and Arthur knew that, but it was still a gentlemen act to do.

Gwen sat at a pot making dinner for everyone. She didn't mind at all even though she was the queen. On the contrary, she had actually missed cooking. Ever since she became queen, the servants were the ones to make the meals for her. Of course it took a while to get used to, but cooking again for her family brought her back a few years. Gwen watched as the grown men took to a game of sparing. With her permission, she allowed Merlin to join in. Leon search for decent sized sticks to use instead of swords. Arthur was giving Merlin instructions of basic swordplay. Showing him how to parry, and defend against a certain stroke. Gwen watched with pride at how wonderful Arthur was with being a father. She had known Merlin grew up without a father in his last life, and she was so glad he was born to them. Gwen called when dinner was ready. Without the need to call twice, they quickly gathered around the stew as she poured out bowls for them.

* * *

Arthur had a dream that night. He stood in a large stone courtyard. It was perhaps the size of Camelot's throne room. Gray walls stood tall. The room looked cold, dark and empty. Like no one has been there for years. Nothing stood out but a stone table in the middle of the room. Arthur didn't know why, but the place felt familiar to him. Then, Arthur saw an older looking Merlin, he looked to be in his early teens. Next to him, stood Morgana. Arthur's heart began to race. She was just as he remembered her beautiful, but dangerous. They stood face to face, seeming to be talking to each other. Although Arthur couldn't hear what was being said. He wanted to warn Merlin to be careful; but no sound came out.

Suddenly, Morgana's eyes turned to rage. She flung out her hand, and Merlin flew hard on the top of the table. Arthur reached for Excalibur, only to find the sword missing from its usual place. Weaponless, Arthur tried to run to Merlin. His legs felt heavy, it felt like he was running underwater. Arthur watched helplessly as he saw Morgana pull out a gleaming, silver dagger. She raised it above her head. Merlin was still trapped against her magic, though it didn't look like he was trying to struggle out of it. Like, he was letting her do this to him. Arthur reached his arm out towards them. Still too far away to do anything to save the man that was now his son. He watched as Morgana brought down the deadly dagger. Before it could find its mark, Arthur cried out, "No!"


	3. Chapter 3 Wanting Answers

Chapter 3. Wanting Answers

That's when Arthur woke up. His eyes snapped open and shot up. He found his hand still reaching out. Arthur was in a cold sweat, breathing heavily, he lowered his arm back down. Quickly glancing at Gwenevere, he saw she was still asleep. Not sure if he cried out allowed as well.

The dream haunted him. Arthur's head turned to the next sleeping form on his left. Merlin was still a child. Arthur listened to his gentle breathing to help him calm down. After a few moments to gather himself. Arthur drew the covers back. Careful not to wake either Gwen or Merlin, Arthur went out of the tent. It was still dark out and the stars shone brightly. Arthur knew one of the knights were keeping watch, he didn't see which one because they were on the other side of the tents. Keeping his head down, Arthur went and sat on a large rock. Leaning down, he cupped his hand to the water, splashing the cooling liquid on his face. Cleansing himself of the sweat. Arthur stared at his reflection, hoping it would give him answers. What was that dream? Was it even a dream at all? Could it have been a vision? Arthur doubted that after he asked it. For one, Morgana was dead. Merlin killed her. But then again, Merlin had died as well. Arthur placed his head between his hands.

"What troubles you Pendragon?"

Arthur jumped at the voice. Looking towards his left, Arthur saw Aithusa. She was bigger than the last time he saw her. Not by much, but noticeable. The dragon was just above the beach. Laying on soft grass. "Aithusa, you startled me. I didn't expect to see you here." She lowered her head back down. Staring solemnly at the water.

"I often come here to pay respect to my dragon lord." She said sadly.

Arthur watched her for a few moments. Feeling guilty that she didn't get to say goodbye. Lifting her head again, she looked at him. "I ask again, what troubles you Arthur?"

"I had a dream."

Aithusa climbed off the bank and went over to him. Arthur quickly told her what he saw. Aithusa listened quietly until he spoke of Morgana. Her head reeled back in surprise. When Arthur finished, Aithusa didn't speak for a few moments. "That is disturbing. You say that Merlin is alive but without magic?"

Arthur nodded, "Yes, it was part of a prophecy that he would be born to Gwen."

"Humm. For that my heart is glad. Merlin would be an exceptional prince to Camelot. But for Morgana, that is deeply disturbing. I know I once served with her. For she was the only one who showed me what I thought was love. I'm afraid I do not know what this dream is Arthur. I am not as wise as Kilgharra was; for I am still young and inexperienced as he was. If someone is trying to resurrect Morgana, that would be very bad. Thank you for telling me this Arthur. If this dream is a vision, I will do my best to protect Merlin from her."

"Thank you Aithusa."

"Daddy?"

Arthur turned to see Merlin standing in his night clothes. His eyes were wide as he looked up to Aithusa. He didn't seem to be frightened, he only stared in wonder. Arthur smiled. "Come here Merlin," he said opening his arms. Merlin went to him. Arthur placed him on his knee. "There is someone I want you to meet. This is Aithusa."

Aithusa stretched her neck towards him. Merlin placed his small hand upon her nose. She smiled at him; careful not to show teeth as to not frighten him. "Hello Merlin, It is nice to meet you." Merlin smiled back. "You too." He said awed that she could speak. Merlin withdrew his hand to yawn.

"I should put him back to bed" Arthur said to her.

Aithusa smiled again. "Yes. Young ones need their sleep. Goodbye Merlin."

"Bye Aithoosa" Merlin said sleepily miss pronouncing the name.

Arthur held Merlin as he stood up. Saying his goodbye to the dragon, Arthur carried Merlin back to their tent. Merlin falling asleep on his father's shoulder.

* * *

 **So sorry about lateness again. I'm doing the best I can to not keep it too late. Hope these two chapters make up for that. Thank you to those who have favorite and are following. Stay tuned!**


	4. Chapter 4 A Warning

Chapter 4. A Warning

Morning came early again for the two royals. Merlin crawled between his two parents in the bed. Lying there with the feeling of safety and content. Gwen was the first to wake to her son's presence. Opening her arms, Merlin sneaked into her embrace. They both laid there, no need to say anything, just peace and quiet.

The day by the lake was a relaxing one. Merlin was a bundle of energy as ever. Arthur sat with Gwen on top of a blanket. Leaning against a tree with Gwenevere's head on his chest, while the knights chased Merlin in a game. Gwen watched them with a twinkle in her eye. Happy to have the chance to be a mother. Looking up to Arthur, she saw that he was also watching them. At first glance, she could tell something was bothering him. Instead of seeming relaxed or peaceful, she could see lines of worry on his face. "Arthur? What is it?"

Arthur didn't hear her. He kept watching Merlin play with his three Uncles. Sitting here in silence, except for the distant laughter, brought him back to the dream. He wished for answers. Arthur wasn't sure what the dream could be. Was it a vision? He doubted it. He's never received a premonition like that before. Arthur's mind briefly remember the night of the battle at Camlann. How he was sleeping with Gwen when Merlin had spoken to him. Warning him about a hidden path. Although that didn't really count. It didn't happen on his own accord. That was what it was like though. Perhaps that was what was happening. Someone could be showing him the future. But why? And who? Arthur remembered what Aithusa said last night; if someone was trying to resurrect Morgana... The thought troubled him for multiple reasons. This was his trail of thought when he noticed Gwen was talking to him.

"Arthur? Are you alright? I called you twice."

"I'm sorry Gwen, I just didn't sleep well last night." It wasn't a lie. He knew why he didn't tell her the whole truth. If this dream was just that, a dream, he didn't want to worry her. Merlin was her son too, and he wasn't going to give her false alarm.

Gwen could tell there was something else going on. Yes, he did look tired, but her instinct told her otherwise. Deciding not to prod. She accepted his answer. "Well, if there is anything bothering you, you know you can tell me right?"

Arthur looked into her caring, slightly concerned eyes. Again, glad that he had chosen her. To marry for love instead of politics. Still, he stood by his decision. Arthur kissed her on the top of her head. "Of course Gwen. You have such a naturally, caring nature. Another reason why I love you so much."

Gwen giggled, please of the flattery from her husband. Laying her head back down on his chest, she sighed as she felt him stroke her hair. Closing her eyes to savor the moment. "I love you."

Arthur smiled, even though she couldn't see it. "I love you too."

* * *

Arthur was reluctant to close his eyes that night. Gwen had long since went to sleep, and Merlin was in his separate bed. Sleeping peacefully as well. Finally, Arthur could feel his resistance slipping as his eyelids begin to close.

Arthur found himself in the same, dark and cold room as before. It took a moment as to why he recognized this place. This was where Lancelot died. Sacrificing himself to seal the veil Morgana had opened. Arthur could feel his heart begin to pace faster, looking around for both Merlin and Morgana. They were in the exact spot from last night's dream. Standing together in front of the stone table, talking. Arthur knew what was going to happen. He began to run. This time was the same as the last. Running in slow motion, like he was underwater. The faster he tried to push himself, he seemed to be farther and farther away. Arthur was forced to watch as he saw Morgana thrust Merlin onto the table with her magic. He saw as she took out her dagger and guide it towards Merlin's heart. Arthur did the only thing he could do. He screamed. "No!"

Arthur had his right hand outstretched towards them. He was frozen in that position. As were Morgana and Merlin. That's when he heard a voice.

"This is a warning of what is to come Arthur Pendragon. Who's magic will survive, will be the one who will rule Camelot's throne. Both of my sister's fight hard for their sides. I do my best to keep the balance between them. Head this warning Arthur, for I cannot choose who will win this battle."

That was the last Arthur heard before waking up in a cold sweat.


	5. Chapter 5 A Familiar Face

Chapter 5. A Familiar Face

Arthur shot up from the bed. He had his arm outstretched in front of him. Lowering his arm. Arthur tried to slow down his breathing. Getting it under control, Arthur once again threw off the covers. Slipping his boots on, Arthur went out of the tent. A slight breeze helped to dry his sweaty neck. Sitting down on the same rock as before, Arthur gazed out onto the water. He couldn't help the sense of longing that suddenly came upon him. Arthur frowned. "I miss you my friend." Speaking to the open water. "I wish you could tell me what this dream means." Nothing answered him. Just the sound of small waves washing up on the shore. Arthur lowered his head, he needed the Merlin he knew. The one he lost.

"Arthur"

Arthur looked up to the voice. His eyes widened in surprise. "Freya?" He stared at her for a moment. She looked as beautiful as he remembered. Glancing at her hand, he saw she still had on her wedding ring.

She smiled. It seemed like a sad smile. "Yes Arthur, it's me." She knelt down to him, placing her hand on his knee. "Why are you lost Arthur?"

"Twice now I've had the same dream. Someone said it was the future."

"Tell me." Freya said to him.

So he did. He told her the same thing he told Aithusa last night. She did not have any answers for him. He hoped Freya would.

"What did the voice sound like?" Freya questioned him.

Arthur paused. Trying to think of a way to describe what he heard. "It, was confusing."

"How so?"

"Well, it didn't sound the same. It, kept changing. Sometimes it was young, and sometimes it sounded old."

He sighed heavily. "I need Merlin with me. I need his guidance."

"You already have Merlin. He is over there." She said pointing. "In that tent"

"It's not the same though." Feeling guilty at his confession.

"Why not?"

"He's only five years old. He won't understand if I go to him with this. Even I don't understand what is happening. Merlin was my councilor, and my brother. I need him here. With me."

"Arthur," Freya said gently. Bringing her hand to rest on his shoulder. "Merlin has always been what Camelot needed him to be. Before he was her protector. Now she needed a prince. And Merlin was the best choice. You had said Merlin was your brother in all but blood. Here and now, he is your blood. What else can you ask for?"

Arthur looked at her. Realizing what she said was true. Facing the tent, Arthur smiled. "Thank you."

Freya smiled at him. This time a warm smile. "As for your dream, I have a guess at who spoke to you."

"Who?" He asked eager for answers.

"She said she was the balance between her sisters correct?"

Arthur nodded.

I believe it was the Goddess Nara. She is one of the triple Goddess.

"Triple Goddess?!" Arthur exclaimed in surprise.

"Yes, The Triple Goddess is the containment of good and evil. Nara, is the balance between them. Leoma is the Goddess of Light, and Ophelia is her opposite."

"But what about Morgana? Merlin killed her. Can she be brought back?"

"I don't know Arthur. As I told you before, I am not a seer. I do not know the Goddess's plans." She paused for a moment. "There is someone who would know more than me."

"Who?"

"Do you remember the Disir?"

Arthur nodded. How could he forget the time he had almost let magic back into Camelot? To save Mordred who ended up betraying him in the end.

"They are the mouthpiece of the Triple Goddess Arthur. They may have the answered I do not. Go to them for consultants."

Arthur may not have gotten the answers he was looking for. But he got the answers he needed. Merlin was alive. He was with him. And he knew one thing. He would be the one to protect him this time. "Thank you."


	6. Chapter 6 Suprise

Chapter 6. Surprise

Even though the trip was considered short, Gwen felt relaxed enough to return home. After lunch was when they began to pack up their camp. With the horses loaded, Arthur held Gwen's horse so she could mount. Swinging her leg over the saddle gracefully, she suddenly felt lightheaded and off balance. Placing her hands on the base of the horse's neck, she leaned forward slightly. Arthur stared at her, slightly concerned. "Are you alright Gwen?"

Gwen waited a moment before answering. "Yes Arthur, sorry, just felt a little dizzy for a second."

Arthur raised his eyebrow up slightly. Gwen never got dizzy from mounting. She had excellent horse riding skills. Arthur couldn't help the feeling of something more than just a dizzy spell. Keeping his thoughts to himself, he promised to keep a close eye on her. Lifting Merlin up, Gwen placed him in front. Wrapping her arms around him to keep him from falling off, she waited for the rest to mount.

Once they were comfortably in their saddles, Arthur took the lead. Gwen let her horse follow Arthur in second. She couldn't help but feel sad leaving the lake. It had been peaceful being there, now she had to return back to Camelot and her duties as Queen. As Arthur to his kingly duties. She briefly wished they didn't have to be royal. That they could live quietly somewhere undisturbed. She smiled at the memory of Arthur saying he'd be a farmer if he wasn't a prince. Then she remembered at how wonderful Arthur was at being king. Even if he didn't always see it. How much better Camelot has been under his rule after Uther. The people love and trust him, instead of living in fear as they had during Uther's reign. No, she couldn't be selfish to wish for a different life. Instead, she could focus on making a good one now.

She knew kings and queens lived throughout history. Gwen wondered if her and Arthur would be remembered.

The ride back to Camelot had been uneventful. Mostly Gwaine talked about his tavern stories; ones that everyone have heard for at least a thousand times. Only Merlin liked his uncle's stories. Of course he didn't know what a tavern was exactly. But it sounded like an exciting place to him.

Camelot's towers came into view shortly after noon changed to evening. A good feeling of home washed over them all.

After a good warm meal. Gwen carried a sleeping Merlin to his room. Even she felt tired after the trip. Arthur opened the door for her as she had her hands full. Smiling at him as she went past. Lying Merlin down gently on the bed, Gwen brought the covers over his small frame. Arthur put his arm around Gwen's shoulders when she straightened. She leaned into him, trying to contain a yawn.

Arthur looked down at the bed. Watching Merlin sleep peacefully.

"Do you think he'll remember?" He suddenly blurted out.

Gwen reeled her head back in surprise. She studied his face. She could see the pain of loss in his eyes. "I don't know Arthur." Gwen said gently. "I don't know what will happen."

"What do we do if he does remember?"

Gwen cupped his face with her hand. He looked at her, leaning into the warm touch. "Then we'll walk that bridge if and when we come to it. Take each day as it is Arthur. Savor the moments we have now; Instead of worrying of what may or may not come." She said wisely.

Arthur smiled at her. Thinking of another reason why he's glad he married her. "Alright. We'll take one day at a time."

* * *

Gwen woke the next morning feeling sick. Her stomach felt bubbly and bloated. Rolling onto her side, Gwen hoped it would ease off. After a few minutes, it only got worse. Gwen groaned.

"Gwen?" Arthur asked concerned. She didn't respond. "Gwen what's wrong?"

"I don't feel good Arthur."

Arthur immediately flipped over the covers and quickly went over to kneel next to Gwen, who was still on her side. Arthur brought his hand up to feel her forehead. "You don't have a fever, at least that's good."

"I feel like I'm going to be sick" she warned him.

Arthur quickly jumped out of the way as Gwen leaned over the bed, spilling contents from her stomach onto the floor. "I'm sending for Gaius." Arthur said; expecting for her to make an argument, saying she was fine when she clearly was not. Gwen only laid back into her pillow. Making no comment. Then he started to get worried. Rushing towards the doors. Arthur told one of the guards standing on the other side to find Gaius. The other, he told to fetch a maid to clean up the sick. Once they received their orders, Arthur turned back to Gwen.

The maid arrived first. She was young, perhaps in her twelfth or thirteenth year. Getting her rag, she started to remove the substance from the floor. "Sorry about this," Gwen apologized. The girl looked up at the queen smiling. "It's not a problem your majesty. I have a baby sister at home, so I deal with this almost daily." Gwen smiled at her. She smiled back before concentrating on her task. Gaius came just as the young maid was leaving. Finishing her chore. "I came as soon as I heard." Gaius said a little out of breath. Stairs were not kind to old age. "What is the matter?"

"I just suddenly felt nauseated this morning. And I threw up on the floor."

Gaius already began his assessment while she was talking. "Have you felt like this before?"

Gwen shook her head, "No."

After a few minutes. Gaius finished. "I cannot seem to find anything physically wrong with you Gwen. There is only one thing I can think of." "What's that?" Both Arthur and Gwen said at the same time.

Gaius smiled. "You're pregnant Gwen."


	7. Chapter 7 Nightmare? Or Memory?

Chapter 7. Nightmare? Or Memory?

Merlin woke that morning in his big bed. Hearing the door opening, a particular Uncle greeted him. "Good morning lazy daisy! Rise and shine! Get ready to greet the day!"

Merlin stretched, rubbing the sleep out of his eyes. "Come on Merlin, up, up, up. Your mother wants to see all of us in Gaius's chambers."

"Why?" Merlin asked slightly concerned.

"Not sure, all she said was for all of us to meet there. Leon's looking for Percival now."

Merlin nodded before letting Gwaine help him dress. After struggling into shoes, Merlin placed his small hand into Gwaine's larger one. Helping with the sense of securement. A few minutes brought them to Gaius's. Gwaine knocked on the door, Merlin heard footsteps on the other side. The door opened, revealing Arthur on the other side. His eyes lit up at the sight of Merlin. Bending down, Arthur scooped him up. Merlin liked being there, he felt safe. "Is something wrong with mummy daddy?"

"No, Merlin," Arthur quickly reassuring him. Seeing a slight fear behind the boy's eyes. Bringing him over to the table where Gwen was, Arthur sad down next to her. Gaius was brewing tea for them. "Actually we have good news."

"Well what is it then?" Gwaine asked impatiently.

"I'd rather wait for Leon and Percival," Gwen said. "They should hear this too."

"Snooze, you lose," Gwaine replied.

Arthur only rolled his eyes, Gwaine was never one for patients.

Suddenly, a guard burst open the door, making it bang against the wall. Its hinges groaning in protests. "Sire!" the guard called out, gasping for breath. Arthur quickly gave Merlin to Gwen before swiftly standing up. Gwaine next to him. "There was a break in, one of the knights was knocked unconscious."

"Who?" Arthur asked quickly becoming concerned.

"Sir Percival Sire!"

"Is he badly injured?" Gaius first to ask the question that was on everyone's mind.

"I don't know, He is being brought up hear as we speak, I was sent to inform you. Leon told me you both would be here."

As the guard was speaking, Gaius was already moving at impressive speed for his age. Gathering the necessary supplies. Gwenevere already began clearing off the sick bed. Eager to help anyway she could. "Gwen, are you sure you should be doing that?" Arthur asked her in a disapproving tone. "I'm perfectly capable Arthur, don't worry so much." Slightly annoyed, but still touched at his concerned. The bed was cleared off just as Leon supported a sluggish, but responsive Percival. Leon had Percival's left arm draped over his shoulders, with his own right by his waist. Arthur went to Percival's other side, quickly helping Leon with the big knight. Once laid on the bed, Gaius began examining him. Gwenevere passing him whatever he requested.

"Can you tell us what happened?" Gaius asked the injured man. Hoping to keep him coherent.

"There's not much to tell," Percival replied. Gaius noticed his words were not slurred. "I was down patrolling by the vaults, there was nothing I could see that was out of the ordinary, when all of a sudden, I felt something hard strike against my head. The next thing I know, Leon's leaning over me asking if I'm okay."

"You didn't see who attacked you?" Arthur questioned.

Percival shook his head in answer, "No, they came from behind. Very cowardly I might add."

"I think this is the first time Percival got knocked out." Gwaine added, hoping to lighten the situation, if only a little.

"Sneak attacks don't count," Percival defied. Gwaine only chuckled.

* * *

Arthur, Gwaine, and Leon were walking in the direction of the vaults. Accompanied by Iseldir. When Merlin was Court Sorcerer, he was in charge of all the magical artifacts. Returning back what rightfully belonged to the druids, and what he deemed to be too dangerous, was kept within the gates. "What do you suppose was taken?" Gwaine asked curiously.

"I have no idea," Arthur said. "Whatever it was, it cannot be good. Merlin kept these off limits from the public for a good reason."

Reaching the vaults, one of the guards let them pass. Iseldir brought out a list of all the artifact. Going through the list took almost an hour. "Everything is accounted for," Iseldir announced when the last item was checked off.

"So what could be missing?" Gwaine asked out loud.

"There is one place we haven't checked yet." Iseldir said.

Arthur paled, "You don't think," he began, seeming to know what the druid was thinking.

"I don't know. I only hope I'm wrong." Iseldir spoke gravely.

Arthur led them out of the vaults. Hoping that where they were headed, was safely sealed off. If it wasn't, they could all be in great danger.

"No." Arthur dreaded the sight they came to. Large stones were scattered all around them. A gaping hole was open to what had sealed off Sigan's Tomb. Stepping through, Arthur went over to the sarcophagus. As he feared, the blue jewel containing Sigan's soul, was missing.

"That's what he was after."

* * *

Merlin sat on his uncle's lap. Gaius allowed Percival to sit up. Claiming that no serious injury was at stake. "So Merlin, how do you feel about being an older brother?" Percival asked him. They all had been delighted at the news when Gwen finally told them. Especially Gwaine, delighted to have another apprentice for the art of pranking. Merlin didn't answerer his question right away, having mixed emotions about the whole thing. "Will you love him more than me?" Merlin asked his mother worriedly.

"No Merlin." Gwen said quickly.

"Won't you be spending a lot of time with the baby? More than me?"

Gwen went over to her concerned son. Sitting down on the bed, Gwenevere opened her arms. Merlin climbed over his uncle to her embrace. "I will love the both of you equally Merlin. Tell you what, would you like to help me and your father with your new brother or sister?"

Merlin nodded.

"Wonderful," Gwen replied, hoping her son was content.

"But I only want a brother." Merlin proclaimed. The three adults laughed. Gwen ruffled his hair. "We'll see Merlin, we'll see."

The time passed on coming up with names for the new prince or princess. Merlin of course only suggested boy names. There were a few Gwen had liked. Pondering over the name Brian, who Percival mentioned. The door opened to reveal Arthur. Gwen saw his eyes were troubled.

"Did you find anything?" Percival being the first to ask the question.

"We did; and it's not good."

"What is it?" Gwen asked him.

"Gwen, would you be able to keep an eye on Merlin?"

"Of course Arthur," Gwen said worriedly. Noticing her question was not answered.

"Gaius, is Percival well enough to attend a council meeting?"

"I should think so," Gaius confirmed. "As long as you don't strain your body, Percival should be fine."

"Good, then I will need you to attend as well."

"Can I come too?" Merlin asked hopefully.

"No Merlin, you're still too young. When you're older, you can come with me to meetings. Although some can be horribly boring." Arthur said, not wanting him at this particular meeting.

"Merlin," Gwen said turning to him. "Let's go down to the market. I'm sure there'll be something there that you'll like."

"But…" Merlin started to protest.

"Listen to your mother Merlin." Arthur said firmly.

* * *

Merlin didn't like it. He couldn't help feeling something was being kept from him. Merlin was at the market with his mother. Usually he liked going here. Different vendors held many interesting things; but Merlin was not interested today. He wanted to know what was going on. "Gwen!" Merlin heard someone call out.

"Mary!" Gwen called back, absolute delighted to see an old friend. Merlin inwardly groaned, there was no stopping his mother when it came to chatting. They could be here for hours! Suddenly, Merlin struck an idea. They were both distracted, he could easily slip away without either of them noticing. Feeling giddy about his plan, Merlin waited for the right moment for his opportunity. Pretending to look at some items the next vendor over, Merlin glanced at the two women. He was sure they didn't notice him. Taking his chance, Merlin snuck off back to the castle.

Easily making his way to the throne room, where he knew the meeting would take place. Merlin pushed open the heavy wooden doors. His eyes scanned the room, looking for a palace to hide. The famous round table was already set up, banners of Camelot's colors hung gracefully off the walls; but where to hide? Behind a banner would be too obvious. Underneath the table? No, that wouldn't work. Trying to find the perfect spot, Merlin heard footsteps down the hall. He had to make a decision quickly. His father's throne! Yes, that will work. With no time to loose, Merlin sprinted to his hiding place. Getting behind the chair just as soon the doors opened. Quieting his breathing, Merlin listened.

Arthur entered along with Leon, Gwaine, Percival, Gaius and Iseldir. The chair on Arthur's right, that normally occupied Merlin, stayed empty. Leon sat in the next chair over, with Percival after him. Iseldir sat on Arthur's left, then Gwaine and Gaius.

"You all know why I have called this meeting," Merlin heard his father say.

"Yes, yes, something about a guy called Sigan." Gwaine responded.

"Sigan should not be taken so lightly Sir Gwaine," Gaius said. "He's a powerful sorcerer that almost destroyed Camelot."

"I thought Merlin stopped him though."

"He did," Arthur confirmed. "I saw it when I was at Avalon."

"Now someone wants his sole to do it again." Leon confirmed.

"Who?" Percival asked.

"We don't know." Arthur answered. "No one has reported seeing the thief. Though we do know that whoever stole Sigan, knew exactly what they were looking for. I cannot see this thief acting alone. Whoever wanted Sigan, wanted Camelot's downfall."

"What is our course of action sire?" Iseldir suggested.

Arthur turned to the warlock. "Is there any way you would be able to track the thief?" Arthur asked of him.

"I will do what I can Sire."

Arthur nodded. "We need to find out who stole Sigan and quickly. I want to keep this as quietly as possible."

"Are you sure that is wise Arthur?" Gaius spoke up.

"What do you say otherwise Gaius? There are still those who remember his terror, I do not want to risk spreading a panic."

"The people believe in you Arthur, they know they you will protect them. Should we not bring in more magical assistance to find Sigan more quickly?"

"You do make a point Gaius, however, I still stand by my decision. If Iseldir cannot make progress, I will consider it. Then we will use magic to strengthen the citadel from any attacks that may come. For now, I will only bring this matter to the other councilmen for discussion. Merlin has made Albion his life's work. If Camelot falls, then who knows what will happen to it. We all owe Merlin a debt, and this is how we can repay him. By keeping Albion safe."

The others nodded in agreement, all except for Gaius.

"You are all dismissed" Arthur declared the meeting over.

Chairs scraped against the stone floor. Merlin heard feet echoing through the room. Merlin waited until the doors closed before he was about to come around his hiding spot. Except he wasn't alone. Merlin heard a single set of footsteps coming towards his direction. Making himself as small as possible, Merlin stayed put. Feeling the chair shudder as it was sat in. Arthur put his hand to his forehead. "I wish you were here Merlin. Camelot needs you. I need you."

Merlin wasn't sure whether to make his presence known or not. His father did just ask for him didn't he?

"Daddy?" Merlin said poking his head behind the chair.

Arthur jumped. "Merlin?!" Arthur stood up to face his son. "Merlin what are you doing behind there? Didn't I tell you to be with your mother?"

Merlin got up from the floor, but still hid half his body behind the chair. "I'm sorry. I just wanted to know what was going on." Merlin said honestly. "Who is Sigan? Why did he want to take Camelot?"

Arthur picked Merlin up before siting him down on his knee. "There are some people in this world Merlin, who crave power. They desire it upon all else, and they will do anything to get it. Sigan is one of those men."

"But why?" Merlin asked not understanding the concept of greed. "Why do people want those things?"

"Because that is what makes them happy Merlin."

Merlin was starting to understand when another question came to mind. "Did I do something I don't remember?"

Arthur was surprised at his son's question. "What makes you ask that Merlin?" Arthur asked a little hesitantly.

"During the meeting, uncle Gwaine said that I stopped Sigan," Merlin said copying the words. "But I don't remember doing that."

Arthur pondered the question. Unsure of how much to tell him. Arthur couldn't say the whole truth, Merlin wouldn't understand. Arthur didn't want him to know either, at least, not yet. "Merlin, you were named after a powerful warlock. A good friend of mine. My best friend actually." Arthur smiled, lost in memories. "He died, before you were born, and I named you after him." It wasn't a complete lie, Arthur was going to name his son Merlin in remembrance of him.

Merlin seemed to accept this answer. "That's why you asked for me?"

Arthur nodded. "Although I am glad you answered."

Merlin swung his arms around his father's neck, Arthur hugged him back.

Now let's go find your mother. I'm sure she's worried sick about you."

* * *

At the end of the day, Merlin was put into bed after a strong lecture about wondering off. Along with disobedience. A warm glass of milk sent him right off to sleep. Merlin dreamed.

Merlin found himself standing on a cobbled street. It was dark, fog was drifting against the white stone buildings. It took a moment to realize he wasn't himself in the dream. Not exactly; He felt taller, and older. His breath rose and fell heavily from his chest, as if he was running. Glancing at the open space, Merlin recognized it as Camelot's square. A place he's been plenty of times before. What he saw scared him. People laid scattered on the street. Their eyes were open, and they weren't moving. Suddenly, he heard a loud screech. It wasn't like any animal he'd heard before. Looking up, there was a huge creature with wings. Merlin could see its beady read eyes. Merlin wanted to run, but his feet didn't let him. Instead, his hand rose up towards the monster. A word sprang to his mouth, a word he didn't understand, the monster blasted into stone. Dust and rubble swarm around him. After that cleared, Merlin looked around the courtyard again. Seeming to be looking for someone, but he didn't know who. It didn't matter. The older man already knew. Before he could control what happened next, Merlin was running over to someone who had silver armor. Crouching down, he could see his face; and he recognized him immediately. It was his father. His eyes were closed, and he looked hurt. Merlin wanted to cry, only no tears came. Arthur made a grunt, turning his head a little. He was alive. Merlin felt happiness swell up, and he wanted to hug him. Again, no such movement came. Instead, the hairs on the back of his neck stood up on end. Someone was watching him. Glancing around, it was still hard to see through the thick fog. He saw a figure standing in the mist. Merlin's blood ran cold, his five year old mind wanted to scream out for help. Still, nothing came.

"Who would have thought, you a sorcerer; and a powerful one."

"I won't let you hurt him!" He called out.

"And you're going to stop me?" The robed man asked, snickering.

Merlin stood up. Placing is body in front of his father's. He didn't know where this bravery came from. "I'll stop you."

"He does not deserve your loyalty, he treats you like a slave."

Merlin was confused, he has never seen his father treat anyone like that. Even the servants father was kind to.

"That's not true." Merlin defended.

"He cast you aside without a moment thought!" The stranger tried to persuade.

Merlin shook his head, surprised at the words that came out of his mouth. "That doesn't matter."

"But it must hurt, so much. To be so, put upon, to be so, overlooked. When all the while you have such power."

Merlin had no idea what this man was talking about. His father had never done anything like that to him.

"That's the way it has to be!" Merlin was even more scared now. He had no idea where these words were coming from.

"Does it?" The man questioned. "You're young Merlin, look inside yourself. You've yet to discover your true power. I can help you." He said gesturing to himself. "Think Merlin, to have the world appreciate your greatness, to have Arthur know you for what you are."

"That can never be." Merlin felt despair as he said those words. Though he didn't know why.

"It can, if you join me." The man waited for his answer.

Merlin didn't say anything at first. He was afraid of what his reply would be.

The man spoke again, "Together we can rule this land, Arthur will tremble at your voice. He will kneel at your feet."

Merlin shook his head, "I don't want that."

"You'd rather be a servant?" The man judged.

"Better to serve a good man then to rule with an evil one!" Merlin shouted at him.

"So be it! If you will not join me, I will become you, and your power will be harness to my will!" Merlin felt a new terror. A terror for his wellbeing. The man in front of him began to tremble and gasp. His right arm reached towards him as he fell to the ground. Blue smoke came out of his open mouth. Snaking its way towards him. The smoke curled around his feet. Merlin heard words of power come from his own mouth. As he was speaking, Merlin saw the smoke rise higher and higher across his body. It crept into his ears and nostrils. Merlin gasped as the last of the smoke went into him.

Merlin woke up screaming.


	8. Chapter 8 Fears and Realizations

**Author's Note: So sorry for the long wait. I've been very busy and haven't had much time for writing. Instead of making this into a trilogy, I'm thinking about doing a two part for this story instead. I'm not sure how many chapters I can put into this one till it starts dragging on. I don't want that to happen. Still thinking about it. There are still surprises to come though, don't worry.**

* * *

Chapter 8. Fears and Realizations

Arthur walked down the halls towards his shared bedchambers. Looking forward to a big comfortable bed. It was late, and he was tired from the long council meeting. Arthur turned the last corner till he could see his door. His limbs felt heavy and his eyelids began drop. Making his way past Merlin's door to get to his, Arthur heard a scream. All tiredness left him, replaced by a sudden fear and anxiety. Rushing into his son's room, Arthur quickly drew out his sword. Eyes searching for an immediate danger. "Merlin?" Arthur said when he saw him shaking on the bed. "What is it? What's wrong?" Merlin didn't answer his question. Instead, he threw off the covers over his legs, Arthur sheathed Excalibur. Merlin's feet slapped against the cold floor as he ran over to him. Flinging his skinny arms tightly around his waist, Merlin buried his face in Arthur's shirt. Bending to his eye level, Arthur held him tightly as Merlin cried.

"Did you have a nightmare?" Arthur asked figuring it out.

Merlin nodded. Arthur picked him up, walking over to the bed. Sitting the crying boy on his lap, Arthur calmed him down.

"Do you want to tell me about it?"

Merlin sniffed before lifting his head up. Arthur could see tears still forming.

"It was scary." Merlin was very detailed about the dream. Telling him everything that happened. Arthur recognized it almost immediately. No doubt hearing about Sigan brought back memories Arthur was hoping to avoid. Merlin's breath was shaky by the time he was done.

"Merlin, dreams can't hurt you. That's all they are, dreams." Arthur remembered Morgana having dreams before events came to pass. Although Merlin wasn't dreaming. He was remembering. "Everyone has scary dreams now and then. If you have a scary dream, you can come talk to me or your mother any time."

"Even early in the morning?" Merlin asked, knowing his father doesn't like to be woken until the sun comes up.

Arthur smiled."Yes, even then."

Merlin smiled back, wrapping his arms around him again. Happy to feel safe once more.

Later on in the day Merlin went to Gaius's while both Arthur and Gwen were in a meeting. Merlin sat at the table looking over a creatures of magic book. Mostly looking at the pictures. While Gaius mixed potions.

"Gaius?" Merlin called.

"Yes my boy?"

"What does this word say?" Merlin asked pointing to the book. Gaius left the potion he was brewing on the counter top. Leaning over the young prince, Gaius saw what he was pointing to.

"That says Dragon," Gaius said surprised at his interest at the word.

"What about this one?" Merlin asked pointing to another word.

"That is wing. I think it is high time you learned your letters Merlin."

* * *

Arthur finished the council meeting and asked Gwaine to stay.

"What did I do this time?" Gwaine asked. "Whatever it is I'm innocent. Ask Merlin, we haven't done a prank in over a week."

"It's nothing like that Gwaine" Arthur assured him. "Actually it's about Merlin."

"Merlin?"

Arthur nodded. "I think he's starting to remember his past life."

Gwaine's eyes widened in surprise. "Arthur, are you sure? It might just be you wishful thinking."

"No," Arthur said shaking his head. "He had a dream last night. Merlin dreamt his older self when he Sigan tried to take over his body. He thought it was a nightmare, but he doesn't know it was a memory."

"You didn't tell Merlin the truth did you?" Gwaine asked almost accusingly.

"Of course not. Merlin's only five, he wouldn't understand if I told him the truth."

"But don't you want him to remember? We could have the old Merlin back" Gwaine said almost excitedly.

"I don't want Merlin to remember!" Arthur almost shouted. Gwaine stared at him. Arthur took a deep breath to calm himself. "Gwaine, before, Merlin always thought my life was more important than his. He would sacrifice himself thousands of times, and more still, if it thought it would keep his friends safe. If Merlin, my son, remembered how he protected us back then, and my life ended up in jeopardy… You know what he would do. I could never live with myself if Merlin died again because of me."

Gwaine nodded in understanding. "So what do you want me to do?"

"You are Merlin's closest uncle. If he says anything that suspicious of his remembering, I want you to tell me."

"You want me to spy on your own son?" Gwaine said incredulously.

'Not spying exactly."

"What about Gwen? Does she know anything about this?" Gwaine asked uncertain about this.

"I don't want to tell her until I know for sure. If he is remembering, then we'll take it one day at a time." Arthur relaying the words Gwen told him.

* * *

Merlin spent most of his time learning how to read. Excited in his new knowledge. Gaius would teach him when he was not doing rounds. Gwen was so pleased to know he was interested in learning. She would spend time teaching as well. Helping him to sound out a word that was difficult, or occasionally test him on which letter came after in the alphabet. Merlin fully enjoyed it. Soon, he was able to read complete sentences without any help.

One night, Merlin sat at his table with a lamp lighting his book. The one Gaius gave him with the magical creatures. A specific page, kept Merlin's interest. The door opened suddenly, making him jump. "Merlin, you should be in bed, by now." Arthur said coming into the room.

"I wanted to practice reading"

"You can do that tomorrow young man. Now it's time to sleep." Arthur replied in a stern voice.

"Aww," Merlin complained. "Just a few more minutes?"

"No Merlin, you'll be tired and cranky tomorrow, and nobody will like that." Arthur said ruffling the raven hair fondly.

"What if you read to me?" Merlin asked him. "Pleaseee?" Merlin held out the book to him with big blue eyes.

"I'll read one page Merlin." Arthur gave in. "After that, it's bed time."

"Okay." Merlin chimed happily. Merlin gave his father the book before shuffling onto the bed. Tucking himself comfortably under the covers. Arthur sat next to him, wrapping an arm around his son. "Alright, which page did you leave off?" Arthur asked.

"This one," Merlin said pointing on the right.

Arthur saw the picture on the paper. The drawing showed a large black cat with bat's wings. He knew immediately what the creature was, and he didn't want to tell Merlin about it. "This is a scary one Merlin. I'll read a different page." Arthur started to flip the pages over before Merlin could protest. "Here, this is a good one. A unicorn. The unicorn is strong, wild and fierce. I is impossible to be tamed by man. Its appearance is shaped like a horse, with the head of a deer, the feet of an elephant, the tail of a boar, a single horn in the middle of its forehead." Arthur finished the text.

"Have you ever seen one?" Merlin asked suddenly.

"Seen what?" Arthur asked confused.

"A Unicorn," Merlin said as if it should have been obvious.

Arthur had to think carefully on what to tell him. "Yes, I have Merlin."

"Really?" Merlin said amazed. "What was it like?"

"Well, the book got the body of a horse and its horn right. The rest is completely rubbish." Arthur said remembering his encounter.

"Will I ever see one?" Merlin asked.

"You may Merlin. You may."

Arthur tucked him in and turned out the light. Merlin easily went to sleep, falling into a dream.

* * *

Merlin felt older again, he was sitting at a long white table. An empty seat stood on the other side. Waves could be heard on the left side. Turning his head, Merlin saw a vast blue ocean. He stared at it, completely captured by the beauty of it.

Merlin kept his gaze on the water as he didn't hear someone approach him. "Merlin," Startled, Merlin snapped his head toward the voice. It was his father. Looking younger again as he had in the other dream. He sounded almost annoyed, although Merlin had no idea why.

"I'm sorry," Merlin apologized. Arthur turning to someone he didn't notice before. An aged man robed in white with a beard going down to his chest. Holding a staff that went above his head. "Let him go, I'll take your test, not till he's released."

"That is not possible," the old man said. "Merlin is part of the test. Please, sit." Gesturing to the empty chair. Arthur hesitated. "If you refuse the test, you will have failed, and Camelot, will be destroyed."

"I thought I told you to stay at home." Arthur dropped his sword loudly on the table. Merlin kept his head down, unable to look at his father.

"Let's get on with it." Arthur said to the older man who still stood. Merlin felt uneasy under his gaze. The eyes were old, perhaps older then Gaius.

"There are two goblets before you. One of the goblets contains a deadly poison, the other goblet, a harmless liquid. All the liquid from both the goblets must be drunk; but each of you must only drink, from a single goblet."

"What kind of ridiculous test is that? What does that prove?" Arthur said confused.

"What it proves, is for you to decide." The robed man retorts back, his voice holding authority. "If you pass the test, the curse, will be lifted."

"Let's think about this" Merlin said. "What if, I drink from my goblet first?"

"If it's poison you'll die." Arthur told him rhetorically.

"If it's not, then you'll have to drink from yours and you'll die." Merlin said back. "There must be a way around it," Merlin placed his arm on the table.

"It's perfectly simple, one of us has to die," Arthur stated dryly. "We have to find a way to determine which goblet has the poison. Then I'll drink it."

"I will be the one to drink it," Merlin said firmly.

"This is my doing, I'm drinking it." Arthur told him.

"It's more important that you live. You're the future king, I'm just a servant." Merlin heard himself say. Surprised at his own words.

"This is no time to be a hero Merlin. Really doesn't suit you."

Merlin sighed heavily. "What if I drink from mine first; and if it's not poison, I will then drink yours."

Arthur eyed the man in white. "He said each of us is allowed to drink form a single goblet. I had no idea you'd be so keen to die for me"

"Trust me I can hardly believe it myself." Merlin said.

Arthur chuckled. "I'm glad your hear Merlin."

"I've got it." Merlin said after a pause. Arthur looked up at him. "Alright, we pour all the liquid into one goblet, then we can be sure it's poison. Then all the liquid can be drunk from a single goblet."

"You never cease to surprise me, you're a lot smarter then you look" Arthur said impressed.

"Is that actually a complement?"

"Look out!" Arthur pointed behind him. Distracted, Merlin turned around. Not seeing Arthur pouring the liquid into one cup.

"NO! I will drink it!" Merlin said hysterically.

"As if I'd let you." Arthur told him, raising the golden goblet to his lips.

"You can't die, this isn't your destiny"

"Seems your wrong again" Arthur said still determined to drink the poison.

"Listen to me!" Merlin slammed his hand on the table.

"You know me Merlin. I never listen to you." Arthur shook his head. Raising the cup towards him as a toast, Arthur drowned the liquid.

"No!" Merlin shouted. Arthur finished the drink, clanging the goblet on the table. "What have you done?" Merlin said to him horrified. Arthur's eyes suddenly began to drop. Swaying from his chair, Arthur fell onto the pebbled beach. "Arthur!" Merlin screamed running to his father. Panic rising in his chest. "No!" Reaching over to him, Merlin placed his hands on Arthur's chest, "Arthur!" Merlin said trying to rouse him. "Come on. Arthur come on. Come on. Come on." Merlin said over and over. "No," Merlin said, not wanting to realize the truth. "Come on." Merlin shook him one more time. Turning to one who caused this, "Please, please, just, let me take his place" he said desperately.

"This was Arthur's test, not yours" the cloaked man said.

"You've killed him!" Merlin accused. "I was meant to protect him!"

"He's not dead, he merely consumed, a sleeping draft. He will come round shortly.

"What?" Merlin asked, not sure if it was the truth.

"A unicorn, is pure of heart. If you kill one, you must make amends by proving, that you also are pure of heart. Arthur was willing to sacrifice his life, to save yours. He has proven, what is truly in his heart. The curse, will be lifted."

Merlin felt himself smile.

* * *

 **Hopefully it won't take as long to post the next chapter. Thank you to those who have followed this story.**


	9. Chapter 9 Tense Discovery

Chapter 9. Tense Discovery

Soon the days turned into months. Gwenevere's stomach grew bigger each day, showing clear signs of her pregnancy. Merlin also grew, soon he would be six.

Merlin thought more and more about the dreams he's been having. The most recent dream he as older again. That was one thing he noticed about the dreams, he was always older. They were in a tunnel, a younger version of his father, and a women he didn't recognize. Merlin thought she looked pretty, with milky white skin, making her red lips stand out. Her dark wavy hair falling past her shoulders. Merlin wasn't sure where they were going, or why they were there. Soon they came across a pool of water, "Spread out" Arthur commanded the group. Merlin went one way, unsure of what to look for. A growl sounded back the way he came. Turning around, Merlin ran down the tunnel, "What is it? Are you alright?" the women sounded concerned. Merlin wondered if they knew each other well. "Yeah," Arthur replied. "Did you see it?" Merlin asked.

"Yes."

"What did it look like?" he probed.

"It, it's quick" Arthur answered.

Suddenly a huge creature Merlin never seen before appeared in front of them. The woman screamed and a flash of sword came across Merlin's vision as Arthur lunged for the beast. As quickly as it appeared, the monster simply vanished. "Where is it?" Arthur asked in the open. A growl sounded again, Merlin turned towards the noise. "I think it's gone this way!" Merlin headed into the tunnel and the others followed. The tunnel veered in two separate ways, the creature growled again. It came around the corner of the left side. Getting a full view of what was attacking them. It was a creature of magic. It's teeth alone was frightening, they were half length of swords. Crawling on four legs, it had brown, murky skin. Scrunched up, you couldn't see its eyes, you couldn't tell if it even had any. The monster came closer, Arthur took a chance and lunged. The monster swung it's huge, clawed hand, knocking Arthur aside, making him loose his sword. Arthur out of the way, it swung again, this time at the woman. She was holding a torch. The woman dropped it and Arthur picked it up. Using it as a weapon. The creature seemed almost weary of the flame. It avoided Arthur, but still posed as a threat. The beast opened its giant jaw, Merlin had an idea. "Arthur, use the torch!" Arthur thrust the flame towards it again. The beast now stood on its hind legs, making it even bigger than before. Merlin heard strange words flow through his lips. The sound of wind picked up, rushing through the tunnel. The wind blew into Arthur's torch, making the flame launch towards the monster. The fire consumed the creature as it roared out in pain, disintegrating in front of them.

It seemed like every dream, there was someone saving his father from some sort of situation. A brave man. Merlin just didn't understand why the dream portrayed himself, when he was still only a child. Merlin flipped through the book Gaius gave him. Wanting to find out what the creature from the dream was. Unsure of what to look for, Merlin looked randomly. He paused when something caught his eye. It wasn't what he was looking for, but Merlin read the page anyway. It was something called a Basetet. "A Bastet, was a magical monster that resembled a large panther with bat-like wings. Sorcerers could curse unfortunate victims to become one on the stroke of midnight with an insatiable desire to kill that they would be unable to control." Merlin finished and looked at the drawing. He wasn't sure why, but he felt as if he had seen one before.

* * *

"Gwenevere?" Arthur began a little hesitantly when they were both in their room eating breakfast.

"Yes Arthur?" Gwen said giving him her full attention.

"As you know, Merlin's going to be six soon, and there's something I want to do with him."

"Wat is it?" Gwen asked curious.

Arthur took a deep breath. "I want to take him on a hunting trip."

"What?! Arthur, he's barley six!" Gwen blurted out.

"I know that," Arthur said calmly. "But before we know it, Merlin won't be a little boy anymore. We need to prepare him for manhood."

"And you think a hunting trip will achieve that? Arthur, he could get hurt!"

"He's not going by himself Gwen" Arthur tried to reason. "The main knights, and I will be with him the whole time."

"Arthur, remember Merlin hated hunting before, what makes you think he will now?"

"Because he was by himself before" Arthur said quietly.

After a few minutes of debate, Gwen sighed. "I know you're right. But you can't expect me not to worry."

Arthur reached over to her, placing his hand on hers. "I know," he smiled. "You're a mother.

* * *

Early afternoon, they were prepared for the trip. Since it was Merlin's first time, Arthur didn't plan on staying out past dark. Gwenevere was of course, strong on that point. With all of the horses saddled, plus one pony. "Are you sure you'll be alright Merlin?" Gwen asked more than once.

"Yes, Mother. I'll be perfectly fine."

Gwen sighed. "I know, I only pester so much because I love you."

"I know Mother," Gwen knelt down to her son's level. Merlin wrapped his arms around her neck. A few minutes later, they were ready to leave. Merlin turned in his saddle, waving good bye as Gwen watched them go.

The whole trip was a new learning experience for Merlin. Learning how to identify the correct animal footprints, detecting a trail from broken branches, basic tracking skills. There was a strict, no letting Merlin use weapons. Another point Gwen was strong on. "Your mother will have both of our heads" Arthur told a disappointed Merlin.

Taking a break in a small clearing, the knights handed out food that was packed for them. The group was a lively one. Gwaine repeating one of his old stories. Though new to Merlin. Leon correcting whenever he heard a change in the tale. Faster than Merlin would have liked, the sun indicated it was time to head home. Percival went to collect the horses from where they were tied. Suddenly, Leon heard a sound that made him tense. "Sire get down!" Pure instinct made Arthur react to the knight's words, tucking Merlin underneath. Gwaine and Leon surrounded the King and young prince. Percival too far to do anything, ran over towards them, unsheathing his sword. With his faithful knight's protection, Arthur strained his ears. Trying to pick up on what made Leon react defensively. "Arthur stay down!" Gwaine commanded.

"It's alright." Arthur said standing up between the circle, allowing Merlin to straightened up. "There is no danger." Arthur looked up, everyone else following suit. The source of the noise revealed itself as Aithusa. Leon breathed a sigh in relief, lowering his sword. Arthur stepped back into the open, "Hello Aithusa, what brings you here?" The dragon's face was enough to make Arthur pause in his approach. Not expecting to see what was clearly fear. "Arthur," Aithusa's voice was purely of desperation. You must return to Camelot immediately!" Arthur's face turned to dread, matching the dragon's. "What's happened?"

"An army approaches, a vast one. Your city cannot defeat it by itself. They are at the border as we speak."

"Do you know who leads them?"

"They come from Essetir" Aithusa answered.

"Lot," Arthur said with a growl.

"The current king who took over after Cenered?" Gwaine asked raising an eyebrow.

"That's the one," Leon replied.

"Arthur, I need to warn you of something else" Aithusa said in a grave voice. "The army has magic, Powerful, and dark magic. I fear what the future may bring."

For a dragon to say they're afraid, Arthur did not want to face this army alone.


	10. Chapter 10 Prepare for Battle

**Hello everyone. I haven't given up on this story I promise! It's just been hard to be able to write as much as I used to. A quick head's up, I edited the ending of the last chapter. I completely forgot that Cenered died, and Lot is the new King. So if you want to go back and reread the last part, it might help in case anyone is confused.**

* * *

Chapter 10. Prepare for Battle

"Bring the horses," Arthur ordered. "We ride for Camelot Now!" The knights sprang into action. Red capes blurred Arthur's vision. "Aithusa, does anyone else know?" the dragon nodded her head. "I saw a small patrol that was riding fast on their way to the castle's direction on my way to find you. I'm sure they are aware of the situation."

"Good. Fly ahead Aithusa, send word that I am returning as quickly as possible. Tell the guards at the front gate to gather the council members. Can you do that?" Aithusa bowed her head. "As you wish Sire." With those parting words, Aithusa spread her wings, taking to the air. "Merlin, I need you to ride with me. The pony is not fast enough to keep up with the horses."

"We can't just leave him here!" Merlin protested.

Arthur sighed, being reminded that Merlin was still stubborn now as he was before. "Don't worry Merlin, he will find its way back. Any royal horse is trained to make its way back home."

Not liking it, Merlin nodded. Leon brought Arthur's horse over. Swinging Merlin into the saddle first, Arthur climbed behind him, making sure he was secure. Kicking his horse, Arthur raced back to Camelot. Once the white towers were insight, Arthur rode past through the gates, coming up to the courtyard. Aithusa stood by the castle's steps. "Sire, the council is waiting for you at the round table as you requested." a knight told them as they came up to the steps. "Good, tell them I'll be with them shortly." The knight bowed, before running off to follow his orders. Gwaine took Merlin from the horse, allowing Arthur to dismount. "Aithusa, will you wait here until we're done?" Arthur asked the small dragon.

"Of course my liege" she said with respect.

"Gwaine, Leon, and Percival, with me." The knights followed faithfully behind, as Arthur grasped Merlin's small hand. Knowing he would want to be with them in midst of all this confusion.

Pushing open the wooden doors, Arthur came to the grand hall. Gwenevere stood at her place by Arthur's left side. Merlin let go of his father's hand, as he ran towards his mother. Coming to their seats, Arthur gestured for them to sit. The knights from the patrol were also present, ready to tell the dreaded news.

"My lord," the leader of the patrol stepped forward. "As you are aware, king Lot's army approaches us from Essetir. However, they outnumber us 3 to 1.

Whispers began to fill the room, their voices filled with worry. Arthur lifted up his hand, commanding silence. "We must ask for help. Leon, I want you to hand pick our fastest riders. They will deliver copies of a letter I will personally write to our ally's explaining the situation. Hopefully they will answer. In the meantime, evacuate the women and children into the caves below the city. We must protect the citizen's as best we can. I also want a hospital to be set up in the main hall for the wounded. Gwenevere, will you be able to oversee those preparations?"

"Of course Arthur." Gwen answered pleased that he didn't have her sitting by doing nothing.

"Sire, what about the outer lying villages?" Leon asked, raising a voice for them.

"Lot has his eyes on the citadel, I do not think he will waste time on the settlements. Though we will warn the ones the army may pass by. We cannot house all of them. Does that answer satisfy you Sir Leon?"

"It does my liege."

"Very well. This council is dismissed."

Chairs scraped against the floors. "Gwenevere, Gwaine, please stay. Merlin, go with uncle Percival, just for a little bit." Merlin looked at his father uncertainly. "Come on Merlin, let's visit Aithusa, I'm sure she'd love to see you." Gwenevere released her son from her lap. Allowing the gentle giant to lead him out. Arthur waited until the three of them were alone, his eyes following his son fondly. "I have a proposition to make. I don't want Merlin here when the battle starts. He is the heir to the throne, and needs to be protected. We need to take him out of Camelot."

Gwenevere's heart broke at the thought of being separated from her own son. Though she knew he was right.

"Gwaine." Arthur said in a serious tone. "I want you to take Merlin to El Paran."

"What?! Arthur, that's the place where Merlin died! If he's been remembering, surly he'll remember being there before!"

"I know Gwaine, I know, but El Paran is the best possible place for protection. It's hidden from anyone who does not know their location. Gwaine, I'm not just asking as a King. I'm also asking as a father."

Gwaine ran a hand over his face as memories of being there last time rose to the surface.

"Arthur is right Gwaine." Gwen spoke up, hoping to bring the knight at ease with his thoughts. "I don't like the situation any more than you do, but Merlin needs to be kept out of harm's way. If he say's El Paran is be best place, then I believe him."

Gwaine didn't want to know what Gwen was feeling through all of this. He had no doubt she was strong, and this certainly proved it. Giving a deep, heavy sight, Gwaine looked at Arthur. "Alright, I'll take him."

The three came out of the room, making their way to the court yard where Aithusa, Merlin and Percival were. Percival was holding Merlin so he could stroke Aithusa's head.

"Sire," Aithusa said noticing them.

Percival placed Merlin down, "Gwenevere, will you take Merlin inside?" Arthur asked her quietly. Gwen nodded in agreement. Reaching out to her son, Merlin went to her. Picking him up, Gwen carried him into the castle. "Sire, evacuations have already begun underway."

"Excellent, I need you to help with preparations in the castle."

"Yes my Lord," Percival left to carry out his orders.

Arthur turned to the dragon. "Aithusa, I have a task I need to request of you."

"Anything Sire"

"Sir Gwaine will be taking Merlin to the elvish city El Paran during the battle. Do you know it?"

"Yes I do. I have been there before."

"Good, I need you to make sure they get to the city safely. I'm sure Lot's men wouldn't want to take on a dragon." Arthur smiled, glad to have her as an ally. "Then I'll need you back here for the battle."

"Merlin was my dragonlord, even though he doesn't possess magic anymore, I would still protect him."

"Thank you Aithusa."

The dragon bowed her white head in respect.

Arthur turned to Gwaine, "Get ready, I'll talk to Merlin. I want you to leave as soon as possible."

* * *

"I don't want to go!" Merlin cried out to his parents, not wanting to be apart from them.

"Merlin," Gwen said in a reassuring tone, she sat next to him on the edge of the bed, Arthur on the other side of Merlin. "I know this is hard for you, but you must understand. Your father and I love you with all our hearts, and we need to keep you safe."

"But there are other kids my age, younger even! they're in danger too. Why are they not being evac- evacu-"

"Evacuated?" Gwen asked finishing the word for him.

"Yeah, that!"

Gwen sighed, unsure of how to explain the endangerment of war, especially for royals.

Arthur wrapped an arm around his son. "One day, when you're older, you'll understand. I just need you to trust me Merlin, can you do that?" Fat tears ran down Merlin's cheeks, as he nodded. Arthur pulled Merlin onto his lap, holding him tightly. "I promise, we will see each other again."

Merlin grasped onto that promise, but at the same time, was afraid to believe it. Arthur held Merlin tightly, ignoring that his shirt was getting wet from the tears. Arthur needed to do everything in his power to protect Merlin. It was his turn now. If it meant sending him away, then that is what he'd do.

Not much longer. Merlin, Gwen, and Arthur were back in the courtyard, where Aithusa was still waiting. Gwaine stood next to his horse, already packed and ready to leave. Leon and Percival were next to him, saying their goodbyes. Arthur held Merlin's bag, which contained a few changes of clothes, and his favorite book. The one Gaius had given him. Giving the bag to Gwaine, Arthur knelt down to Merlin once again.

Merlin's eyes were red from crying. "Remember Merlin, this isn't forever. Uncle Gwaine will be with you the entire time. You will never be alone."

Merlin couldn't find any words. He just nodded solemnly instead. Gwenevere bend down and enveloped Merlin with her loving embrace. Arthur wrapped his arms around them both. Merlin wanted to stay in this moment forever. Feeling safe in their arms, instead of going off to a place he didn't know.

Eventually, Arthur was the first to pull back. Indicating it was time to leave. Gwen quickly wiped the tears away from her eyes. Needing to be strong for her son. After saying goodbye to Uncle Leon and Percival, Arthur easily lifted him into the saddle. "Take care of him."

They both knew it didn't need to be said.

"With my life," Gwaine reassured him.

Arthur gave a content nod. With that, Gwaine swung himself onto his horse behind Merlin. Placing both of his arms on either side so he wouldn't fall off.

After one last look, Gwaine kicked his horse into a trot. Hooves echoing loudly off the cobblestones. Aithusa launched herself into the air. Quickly gaining altitude, keeping a watchful eye below her.


	11. Chapter 11

**Hello everyone. I'm sorry I haven't been posting in a long time, I've lost motivation for writing for a while. But now I'll do my best to continue with the stories I have started.**

* * *

The forest around them seemed tense. As if waiting to see what would happen. It was quiet, no sounds of a summer night. Hoof beats echoed into the ground, as a horse carried its two riders. Gwaine rode as fast as dared while balancing Merlin in front of him. Keeping his focus on the path ahead so as to not think about what might happen when they reached the Elvish city. There was a very slight chance that Merlin wouldn't remember, although Gwaine wasn't that Naïve.

"Uncle Gwaine?" Merlin asked when the horse was slowed down to a fast walk.

"Yes Merlin?"

"I'm scared."

Gwaine looked down at the boy in front of him, unsure of what to say, he was never good at sentimental conversations.

"I know Merlin, but you know what? It's alright to be scared."

Merlin turned around to look up at him with those big blue eyes; "really?"

Gwaine nodded. "Yes Merlin, being scared is nothing to be ashamed of. Everyone gets scared sometimes."

"Even you?"

"Of course, Merlin, being a knight, doesn't mean you stop being afraid. We are taught how to push past a fear. But sometimes being afraid is a good thing."

"How?"

"Well, when you're afraid of something, you usually keep away from it right?"

Merlin nodded.

"Right, but fear can help you become more alert. As knights, we are able to trust our instincts, and fear is a natural instinct. Does that make sense Merlin?" Gwaine asked looking back down at him.

"I, I think so."

Gwaine smiled. "Don't worry, when you get older things will be easier to understand."

They carried on for almost another hour. Merlin had to have been tired by now as it was past his bed time. Though Gwaine didn't want to stop until they were safely inside the Elvish city. "Hay Merlin, how about a story to pass the time?"

So Gwaine told one of his many stories from his travels. Keeping it child appropriate of course. All of a sudden, Gwaine fell silent.

"What uncle Gwaine? What happens?"

"Merlin," Gwaine said with is voice lowered. "I want you to be very quiet."

Merlin wanted to ask why, but he knew that his uncle wouldn't have asked to stop talking unless it was very important.

Gwaine felt the hairs on the back of his neck stood up on end. Not only that, but his horse's ears have been flicking back and forth suspiciously. As if listening for something. Gwaine's eyes strained for any type of movement within the trees. He wasn't sure if it was from stress from the situation or his nerves, or both. But something felt wrong. Reaching his hand to his sword, Gwaine gripped the handle tightly.

As if on Que, the forest suddenly erupted into battle cries. Foot soldiers charged out from behind the trees with their swords raised. They were surrounded, and too many for him to fight by himself. Reflex took over as Gwaine drew his sword from its sheath, with a pure ring. Swinging his head around, looking for an opening to escape though. Gwaine, griped his arm over Merlin's middle while still holding onto the reigns. Kicking his horse into a gallop, Gwaine pushed past the human wall. Hacking his sword at anyone who tried to stop them. Merlin yelped as the horse was suddenly kicked into a gallop. If it weren't for Gwaine holding him, he would have fallen.

The shouts behind him didn't drift farther away like he expected them to. Instead, they were keeping up with them. Looking around his shoulder, more men were following them on horseback. _"_ _Crap"_

A sound of rushing air whizzed past just left of Gwaine's arm, and sunk into the tree next to him. An arrow shaft. _"_ _Double Crap."_ Gwaine pushed the poor horse faster, weaving through the trees so as not to be a direct target. Arrows were still being fired at them and didn't seem to be letting up. Thankfully, Gwaine recognized the area they were in. " _Just a little bit closer._ _Where is Aithusa?!"_ Risking a glance up in the sky, he couldn't see any sign of the white dragon. Another arrow just narrowly whizzed passed him. A few paces ahead of them stood the two oak trees guarding the entrance _"_ _Almost there."_

At that moment, a thunderous roar came from the skies, and it was filled with rage. If Gwaine looked behind him, he would have seen the shocked faces of their pursuers. Looking up into the sky, Gwaine tried to judge which direction the dragon was coming from to avoid collision. Branches began cracking overhead while white scales could be seen barreling through the trees. Aithusa landed behind Gwaine and Merlin, facing the enemy. Spreading her wings wide prevented any attempt to swerve around her. Although a simple show of her teeth stopped them dead in their tracks. Gwaine pulled on the reigns to look back.

More horses could be heard coming from up ahead. Gwaine tensed again. "Aithusa?"

No sense of alarm came from the dragon. Taking that as a good sign, Gwaine searched for who would be coming. A few seconds later, Gwaine's heart soared. It was the Elves! Recognizing the two leaders as the Elvish king Thondiar and his second in command Aldaras.

The small army of Elves rode past them, encircling the enemy soldiers who didn't dare make a move in front of the dragon.

"Sir Gwaine." Thondiar said once they pulled their horses to a stop next to the knight. "It is a pleasure to see you again. Although I wish I could say the same about the circumstance."

"Thondiar, your timing is impeccable" Gwaine smiled at him.

"Aldaras," Thondiar addressed the elf next to him. "I entrust you will help aid Aithusa in disposing these men?"

"It would be my pleasure Sire."

"Good, we will await your return. If you would follow me Sir Gwaine, I think you would agree a battle is no place for a young man." Thondiar smiled warmly to Merlin who gave a shyer one.

Three other elves rode around the group, acting as body guards. Merlin remembered reading about elves in his book. It said that they left Camelot's lands to escape the Great Purge. Not even the druids have heard or seen of them since. Merlin didn't pay attention to the conversation his uncle was having. It's been a long and emotional day, and he was tired. Closing his eyes, Merlin let his head drop, not having the energy to keep it up.

"Merlin?" Gwaine said shaking him a little.

"Go away"

"I know your tired Merlin, but I really want you to see this" Gwaine said.

Merlin groggily opened his eyes. In front of them were two large Oak trees next to each other with a big enough space that could fit two horses. One of the elves passed through the two trees, a shimmer could be seen between them. Like a pebble dropped in water. Merlin's eyes widened when the elf didn't reappear on the other side.

"It's magic Merlin," Gwaine told him. "Pure magic."

Nudging the horse forward, bringing him up to the vail. Gwaine, was just as amazed passing though the shield as the first time. Looking down at Merlin, he could see his eyes wide in wonder as the shimmer acted all around them. Traces of gold could be seen in the ripples, the color of magic. It lasted for just a moment, and then a rush of wind burst forth. The world turned back to normal and a soft breeze touched their faces. Laid out before them was a hidden valley filled with green. A sent of fresh pine filled the air. To the right, a roaring waterfall came from a cliff, a river flowing after it all the way down the valley.

The horse's hooves struck against a cobblestone road. There was an upper curved bridge crossed over from a narrow gap between the valley near the waterfall. Gwaine could feel the mist sweeping over him as they went past.

On the opposite side was the white stoned city of El Paran, resting on the cliff's side. Its walls were smooth, no signs of bricks ever being used for the city's structure. Even though he's seen the city before, it was still a sight to behold.

Coming into the small courtyard. The wife of Thondiar stood on the bottom of the steps leading up into the one level Estate; ready to greet them. Gwaine pulled his horse to a stop, dismounting first before lifting Merlin down. He was still staring in astonishment, swiveling his head this way and that. Trying to take in the view all at once. The Queen wrapped an arm around her husband's arm, as they approached the Knight.

"Sir Gwaine, how good it is to see you. It has been far too long."

Gwaine smiled back and kissed the Elf Queen's hand. "Asiniell, I was just about to say the same to you my Lady."

Asiniell gave a small laugh. "Still as charming, I see. You haven't changed a bit." Asiniell crouched down at eye level with Merlin. "And who is this lovely young gentleman with you?"

Acting shy, Merlin clung to his uncle's leg. Gripping his trousers. "This is Merlin."

Shock overcame both of the Elves. Asiniell gasped as she stood back up in surprise, throwing hands over her mouth. Thondiar's eyes grew wide with surprise, "It can't be." He said quietly.

"Can't be what?" Merlin suddenly asked.

Gwaine wasn't quite sure how to answer that. Glancing back down at the small child, Merlin's eyes looked up at him, questionably. "That will have to be a story for another time little one. Right now, it is way past your bed time. Come, I'll show you to your rooms."

Gwaine followed the Elf down the halls while carrying Merlin who was quickly falling asleep.


End file.
